CrossOver Chaos
by PeaceLiterature
Summary: second story, and currently trying to write the chapters... ITS NOT EASY! HEEELP! Naruto/D. Gray-Man/Bleach/Air Gear/Harry Potter cross-over. Set in Harry Potter's fifth year! And not really following the story line of the book cuz i lost it. READ PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Naruto D. Gray- Man Air Gear Bleach Harry Potter ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!!

Summary: What happens when you mix shinobi, exorcists, storm-riders, shinigami, and wizards together??? ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!! A few Akatsuki fall through a strange portal and meet the others at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! After hearing about the powerful yet evil wizard, "Voldemort", strange events start to occur... Students go missing and strange ball-shaped creatures appear suddenly! AND OTHER THINGS THAT I'M NOT GONNA TYPE HERE!! Let's see what other craziness mixed with crack will happen!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, D. Gray- Man, Air Gear, Bleach, OR Harry Potter...

Note: Please forgive me if some events in this story do not make sense... there are too many characters!! AAAAAARGH!! But at least it's worth the challenge! BTW! There are no pairings because I'm not really interested in typing up mushy romance thank you...

**Cross-over Characters: Naruto- Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame,**

**Hidan.**

**D. Gray- Man- Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Allen Walker, Linalee Lee.**

**Air Gear- Wanajima Agito/Akito.**

**Bleach- Kurasaki Ichigo, Inoue Orohime, Yamada Hanatarou, Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

**Harry Potter- U SHOULD ALREADY KNOW!! I NEEDA SAVE MY TYPING **

**ENERGY FOR THE STORY DAMMIT!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Encounter

Deidara walked outside and breathed in the air. He glanced at the tree that was by a small stream to his far right. A grin slid onto his face when his mind cooked up a very, VERY nice idea... Walking over to the tree, which was about 8 feet tall, he gathered his chakra to his feet and jumped up onto the top branches. Settling there like a bird in it's nest, he stuck his hand into a pouch on his waist. He pulled out a huge wad of clay. Letting his hand-mouth chew on it, he pressed his hand into a fist, and closed his eyes, concentrating. When his eyes opened, a clay phoenix model sat on his hands. Grinning that mischievous grin, he enlarged it and threw it into the air, high above the Akatsuki base. Making the hand-sign, he yelled...

"**KATSU!" **_KA-BOOOOOM!!!! _The sky erupted into a HUGE HUGE HUUUGE explosion. The whole base rumbled violently.

" HOLY FCK!!!!" "DEIDARA!!!!!" "LITTLE BRAT!!!" "..." Um... WOW guess who made that last comment... The four angry S-ranked shinobi raced out to the stream, and proceeded to pull the blonde artist down forcefully...until... A bright flash caught them in surprise. Then they all felt as if they were being sucked into a whirlpool and all they could see was white.

"OOOW!!! THAT WAS MY BACK YOU FCKER!!" "SHUT UP HIDAN! THAT WAS MY STOMACH!" "ALL of you SHUT UP!!!" "OW! Sasori-danna! Be careful hmm!" "..." Eh, you don't have to be a genius to know who did THAT last comment... Suddenly, another flash, even brighter than the last, made them squeeze their eyes close. When they managed to open them again, they saw 3 blue whirlpool like portals... And each portal popped a group of people out. The first group all wore black. One had snow-white hair, another looked japanese with an indigo ponytail, a girl with green pigtails, and a redhead. The second group... well... it wasn't really a group, there was only one person, a boy actually. He had shoulder length dark blue hair, and an eye-patch... and was wearing an orange straight-jacket, and he seemed to be unconscious... The third group were wearing black as well, but it looked like kimonos. The orange haired girl was wearing a pink shirt and sweatpants though...

"Baka moyashi! Get off me dammit!" "Shut up bakanda!! You're the one who's talking! You're crushing Lavi!" "You two! Please stop fighting!" "Y-Yuu-chan... please... get... o-off... GASP" Insults were thrown between two boys while the girl got off and tried to get the suffocating red-head out. The kimono group was calmly untangling themselves from each other and stood up. Sasori and Itachi noticed that they had swords strapped to their backs and waists. They stared at them, and they stared back, both groups completely ignoring the black clad youngsters who were still arguing as if there would be no tomorrow for it. The kimono group had six people in it. An orange-head that had a sword as tall as him, an orange-head girl who was wearing pink with huge racks (lol), a black haired boy who had a shy and tired look on his face, a man with silver/purple hair and fox-like eyes, a blonde man that looked somewhat like Deidara, and a white spiky haired boy with piercing eyes like ice. Hmmm.. he was pretty short too. ! The black haired boy was looking on at the quarreling group with a nervous expression on his face. Finally, he sighed and helped the pigtail girl with her suffocating and squashed redheaded friend.

"Hmmm, and who may you be?" Fox-Face spoke into the awkward situation with a smooth voice. Ice-Eyes glared at Fox-Face with a loathing expression. Blondie was standing behind Fox-Face and looking down at his feet. The other group finally stopped fighting and stood up and stared as well. The youngest looked to be about 16 and had white hair too, but with a kinder and softer expression that was somewhat innocent. A another boy that seemed to be about 18 had indigo hair in a ponytail that reached his middle back, he had a feminine face but hawk-like eyes. The redhead that was still trying to catch his breath had an eye-patch covering his right eye and a decorative bandana. His hair seems to defy gravity... And finally the girl: Short black skirt, long sleeved black top with a silver cross-shaped crest that the others seem to have as well, black boots that reached her knees, dark green hair in two pigtails that reached past her shoulders, and kind, warm eyes. Tired-Face saw the unconscious blue haired boy, and walked over, lifting him into sitting position and checking his pulse. "_He must be a medic." _The Akatsuki group thought. They turned their attention back to the other two groups.

"Oi! Who're those people over there?" "Ron! Don't shout like that!" "I have no idea who they are... they look like they're foreign..." They all turned towards the three new voices that was from a small grass hill. Three teenagers... One wearing round glasses with messy raven-black hair, ANOTHER red-head, and a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl looked at every one of them until her eyes fell onto the unconscious one with the medic. She let out an "Oh no!" and ran to the pair. Pulling out a stick like thing, she started to wave it when Tire-Face stopped her.

"It's alright, I got it." He muttered and placed his hands onto Blue-Hair's arm, which appeared to me twisted in a strange way. The Akatsuki, was surprised when something that resembled chakra flowed out of the boy's hands and started to mend the arm. "_Are they shinobi too?" _ Blue-Hair stirred a little, and his eyes... well technically, it's an EYE since the other is covered by an eye-patch, so, his eye opened a little.

**Agito POV**

_Ow... damn, my arm feels like sht... what the hell happened? Who the fck is that??? He doesn't look like a storm-rider... fck... my head is fcking spinning from that light... what the fck WAS that... aaah... dammit... i can't see... too...tired... that damn crow, slipping sleeping powder into my water...i'm gonna fcking... kill...him..._

**Normal POV**

When Blue-Hair lost consciousness again, Tired-Face frantically checked his pulse again. Feeling it beating steadily, he let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Bush-Hair was still wide-eyed from when she saw the medic repair the arm.

"Oi, Hanatarou! Get back here!" Orange-Top-with-Huge-Ass-Sword ordered. _"So the medic's name was Hanatarou... that's... freakin' hard to remember... " _Hanatarou walked quickly over to Orange-Top.

"So, where exactly ARE we?"

"H-huh? I, uh, I don't really know..."

"WHAT??? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT US HERE!!!" Orange-Top yelled.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! Don't be so mean to Hana-chan.." Booby-Girl said... Orange-Top-with-Huge-Ass-Sword ignored her and kept on yelling...

"YOU IDIOTIC BRAT! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK??? IF YOU WEREN'T RUNNING IN RANDOM DIRECTIONS THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED UP THIS WAY!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE CALLING FOR HELP AND THAT WE SAVED YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I TOOK PITY ON YOU!! I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR LITTLE FREAKIN' HEAD INTO PIECES YOU LITTLE-"

"ICHIGO-SAN!! STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING HANATAROU CRY!" Wow... Blondie actually had the guts to say that! Fox-Face was looking on in interest. Finally he spoke again.

"Well! I neve' KNEW tha' Ichigo Kurosaki could make someone like Hanatarou-chan cry! Although, that WAS a bit harsh." He said all that without letting the wide grin slide off his face. "_How can he talk with that huge smile??" _

"Shut up Ichimaru. You're one to talk..." Ice-Eyes retorted still glaring with hatred at Fox-Face. The latter turned to the shorter one. Ice-Eyes stood his ground and narrowed his eyes. Fox-Face's smile widened (if that was even possible!).

"Awwww, comon Shiro-chan! Don't tell me you still didn' forgive me for tha' time? Hmmm?" 'Shiro-chan' reached for the sword strapped onto his back and growled.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Now is not the time!" 'Hitsugaya' stopped and glared at Blondie, but removed his hand from the sword.

"Now,now, Izuru, you should know better than to talk like tha' to Hitsugaya." Fox-Face said. Blondie looked down again.

"E-excuse me, Ichimaru-taichou..."

"Well, what do we have here?" Everyone turned. A blonde boy sauntered into the scene with a smug look on his face. Round-Glasses glared at him. So did Red-Freckles. And Bush-Hair, too.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_..." Malfoy ignored him and looked at the strangers. He sneered.

"And who're these people Potter? Friends of yours? Funny. I never knew you had other friends. Especially those girly-boys over there." He pointed at Deidara, Ponytail, and Blondie, and Blue-Hair. The three growled and started to reach for their weapons, but their companions stopped them. Blue-Hair shifted in his sleep. Malfoy looked at the sleeping figure and strolled over to it. He nudged Blue-Hair with his foot and sneered again. Suddenly, Blue-Hair's eye opened. He sat up sharply and glared at Malfoy. Everyone freaked and froze when they all saw his eye. A dark aura spilled over them and they swore they all saw a huge vicious shark in place of a small boy. Malfoy shrieked and ran away. Blue-Hair stared after him, and looked around. Everyone looked away. Blue-Hair stood up and brushed himself off. Then he suddenly realized something.

"WHAT THE FCK??????!!!!!" Everyone covered his ears and was almost blown away by the volume. Hanatarou was the first to speak.

"U-um... you should rest for a bit... um... is your CKm feeling alright?"

"You ask me if my arm is feeling alright? NO IT'S FIN' NOT AND WHERE THE FCK AM I???" Hanatarou squeaked and ran behind Fox-Face. Fox-Face raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, he stepped aside to reveal a very shaken boy.

"Now, now, Hana-chan, what's wrong? Don't tell me that you're afraid of someone like that?" Hanatarou said nothing and clung to Fox-Face's sleeve.

"You aren't helping, Ichimaru." Ice-Eyes sighed at the pathetic form of Hanatarou. He walked over and placed his hand on the black hair.

"Don't listen to that bastard, Hanatarou. He doesn't understand anyone but himself." Fox-Face's eyebrows raised when he heard this.

"Oh, now wha's this? A sudden rush o' affection for th' boy? Ahhh, young love!" Hanatarou choked and blushed crimson red on this and Hitsugaya glared, although his face had a slight pink tinge.

"Shut up Ichimaru! I'm warning you, if you-"

"If I interfere with yo' love affairs then I shall be dead, yes, yes, I know!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Please stop! This isn't something to fight about!" Hanatarou tried to stop the fight that was starting, the same fight that starts with little jokes and turns into a blood shedding battle. Thankfully, both stopped, but Ice-Eyes was still shooting daggers with his eyes at Fox-Face.

**Harry Potter POV**

"Harry! What's going on??" Hermione asked Harry.

"I... don't know..." He answered as he watched the foreigners continue their strange quarrels. It was random, but even he tried to hold back laughter at the comment of "young love". He swear he heard Ron snort at that time. He didn't know WHY the silver-haired man was referring to the two boys being gay,but whatever the reason is for, it must mean that they weren't exactly enemies... Or maybe they were... The white haired boy was still glaring with hatred. He didn't seem to be too pleased that this man was with the group. Maybe that man did something that the boy didn't forgive him of... or maybe they were just rivals... but doesn't rivalry consist of two people that were about the same age? The man was WAAAAY taller than the boy, so they might not be rivals at all... alright, this is confusing... what the hell is going on??? Maybe, this can all be solved if they met the headmaster! YEAH! Dumbledore can figure this out!

"Um... excuse me? Um, I have an idea! I think you should meet the-"

"Oh no. We are NOT gonna meet ANYONE."

"But-"

"No 'buts' now shut up!"

"Hey! We're trying to he-"

"We don't need any help so shut up."

"Look, just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!" That came from the japanese guy with the ponytail... damn he's scary!

**Normal POV**

"_What _is going on here, Mr. Potter?!" Everyone turned. Bush-Hair gasped. There stood a woman with her hair tied into a tight bun, and small glasses on her sharp nose. She carried a strict air around her that seemed to keep everyone quiet. They all knew that this person was not to be crossed if they don't want to be in trouble for some mischief they caused. Everyone directed their gaze to something else.

"Well? Ms. Granger? Perhaps you can tell me?" Bush-Hair looked uneasy as she answered.

"Well... I don't really... know, Professor McGonagall..." The "Professor" gave a small, sharp nod.

"Alright then. I suppose we'll leave it for the headmaster of our school then." She examined the kimono group, eyeing the swords warily. Then she focused her attention back to everyone.

"Alright now! Follow me. All of you. Yes, you three, too. There is an excuse for why you three were wandering school grounds when the other students are in the Great Hall, _is there?_ And no Mr. Weasley, I am _not _going to excuse you from your assignment that was due today. It is not my fault that you have lost your notes again." Red-Freckles looked down.

**Bleach POV**

Ichigo was more confused than ever when the woman started talking about assignments and losing notes. Maybe this was a school? Why would they land in a school of all places?

Orohime watched the strangers with interest. Everyone was so different from each other. She had never seen so many foreign people together before. At least the boy with the blue hair and the scary eye looked like a japanese. So did the older boy with the ponytail. And the group with the man that looks like a shark. They look japanese too. Did they dye their hair? How can one have red hair, another have blonde hair, another have silver hair, and another have blue hair? How strange! Only the one with red eyes had normal hair, jet black. Maybe she should ask the blonde haired and the black haired person what brand of shampoo they use. Their hair is so sleek and shiny! And the ponytail one from the other group too! His hair is so wavy! Orohime got excited thinking about having sleek and shiny hair just like those men... at least... she thought they were men...

Kira tried to keep an eye on Hitsugaya and Gin, hoping that they wouldn't start a fight again. Why did he have to be so useless at times like this? He just didn't have to the guts to go against the captain of tenth squad! Sure, he was supposed to protect his own captain from others, but Hinamori, a lieutenant like himself, was one thing, but a captain, of _tenth squad _no less, was something entirely different. He sighed at these thoughts and stared at a huge and ancient looking tree that was somewhere close-by.

Hanatarou was still blushing from the ridiculous comment that came from the third squad captain. Saying that he and another male were in a romantic relationship was... not logical! A romantic relationship with a _captain _no less! There was no way that someone from such a low ranking like himself would ever have a relationship with someone in such a high league! Why was he even thinking about this now??!! He almost slapped himself, but thankfully, the woman told them to follow her somewhere. Good, something to get his mind off that situation! Ichigo seemed to notice him struggling to keep his hand down. He hoped that he wasn't going to be confronted about that...

**Normal POV**

Everyone reluctantly followed the strict lady while looking around. Deidara was sure that he saw the tree move, but it wasn't moved by the wind... Agito saw several plants that had jaws and a set of sharp teeth. Ichigo saw a two headed cat. Kanda saw seven owls fly by carrying parcels. Then everyone noticed that the blue-haired boy wasn't wearing shoes... He was wearing shoes with _wheels_...

"_Roller-skates?_" Ichigo thought.

"_Aren't those the strange shoes that Jean was wearing at that time?_" Allen thought.

"_How the hell is he able to go forward without moving his feet?_" Hitsugaya thought. The boy noticed everyone staring at him. He glared back.

"What? You've never seen a human before?" Everyone snapped out of their trances.

"Uh, no, we were just, uh... wondering what...those... things on your feet are..."

**Air Gear POV**

Agito raised an eyebrow. So they definitely did not come from where he did. This is gonna be fun... He grinned with his canine teeth bared. Everyone shivered.

"Well then... How about I _show _you?" He jumped into the air, and landed on a tree. There, he gathered his feet underneath him, and jumped again, executing several complicated twists and techniques in midair. He felt everyone's eyes on him and grinned again. When he landed, he immediately took off. All the others could see was a blur of blue and orange circling the whole group. When he finally stopped, everyone's hair was a mess. Everyone blinked. Everyone looked at Agito. Everyone stared. Everyone fixed their hair. Everyone stared some more. Everyone stared... and stared and stared and stared and stared... and stared until Agito started to twitch, not being able to stand the staring anymore.

"STOP FCKING STARING AT ME YOU FCKING IDIOTS!! WHAT THE FCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???"

**Normal POV **

Hanatarou squeaked and hid behind Kira. Kira hid behind Gin, Gin and Hitsugaya stood there. Ichigo blinked. Orohime blinked with her mouth in an O-shape. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi did nothing. Allen looked like he was in a traumatic trance... probably had something to do with his master. Kanda raised an eyebrow. Lavi blinked with his eye wide. Lenalee covered her mouth with a hand. Harry stared. Ron had his mouth wide open. Hermione stared. Professor McGonagall looked horrified at the dirty language that the youngster spouted. Finally, Agito sighed.

"Damn it... I'm no good at this stuff... Akito, you take over..." He switched his eye-patch to his right eye. Everyone was confused as the vicious aura surrounding the youngster vanished, replaced by complete and pure innocence... kinda... They were all distracted by another voice.

"Sorry about that everyone! Agito tends to be rude to everyone. Even if it's someone he knows." Everyone looked around to find the speaker. The voice cleared it's throat. Everyone noticed it came from the blue haired boy from before. And they stared some more. There wasn't a shark in front of them anymore. There was just a boy. A boy that looked like he had just eaten five and a half bowls of pure white sugar in seven minutes. He smiled a _nice _smile.

"Don't worry, anyone has this reaction when they see this. I'll explain it all later! Don't we have to go somewhere now?" He looked at Professor McGonagall. She nodded and continued walking. Everyone realized that she was walking away and followed her. And when she stopped, everyone was standing in front of a huge... _huge... HUGE _castle. And they were facing an iron gate.

Chapter One End


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto D. Gray- Man Air Gear Bleach Harry Potter ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!!

Summary: What happens when you mix shinobi, exorcists, storm-riders, shinigami, and wizards together??? ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!! A few Akatsuki fall through a strange portal and meet the others at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! After hearing about the powerful yet evil wizard, "Voldemort", strange events start to occur... Students go missing and strange ball-shaped creatures appear suddenly! AND OTHER THINGS THAT I'M NOT GONNA TYPE HERE!! Let's see what other craziness mixed with crack will happen!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, D. Gray- Man, Air Gear, Bleach, OR Harry Potter...

Note: Please forgive me if some events in this story do not make sense... there are too many characters!! AAAAAARGH!! But at least it's worth the challenge! BTW! There are no pairings because I'm not really interested in typing up mushy romance thank you...

**Cross-over Characters: Naruto- Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame,**

**Hidan.**

**D. Gray- Man- Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Allen Walker, Linalee Lee.**

**Air Gear- Wanajima Agito/Akito.**

**Bleach- Kurasaki Ichigo, Inoue Orohime, Yamada Hanatarou, Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

**Harry Potter- U SHOULD ALREADY KNOW!! I NEEDA SAVE MY TYPING **

**ENERGY FOR THE STORY DAMMIT!!!!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Trixy Fox**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: Magic

Professor McGonagall turned around to face the awe-struck group behind her. She cleared her throat to get attention.

"Alright. You are about to enter the school, so I expect you all to stay quiet while we enter. We don't want to cause chaos when the students are at breakfast. Now, follow me, and _don't touch anything!_" Then she turned around, and the gate opened. Everyone followed obediently as she walked in. They followed her up some stairs, and was told to wait at the door that they were facing. There, she gave them each a stern look, and went inside. And they waited. Harry, Ron, and Hermione studied the foreigners. First at the ones with swords. Then the ones in black. Then the group with the fish dude. Then the now-hyper-active-instead-of-phyco-shark kid. Then they decided to discuss about the situation of the ministry interfering with their school.

_Meanwhile in the Great Hall..._

"We have guests, you say?"

"Yes. I have no idea how they arrived in front of our school, but they don't seem to be from London, much less, they don't seem to be witches or wizards."

"Interesting. Well, I suppose we shall have to welcome these... _unexpected _guests, to our school!"

"Albus, are you sure it will be alright? Won't the students have a little shock? And the staff?"

"I suppose we can tell them now." At this, Dumbledore stood, and clinked his butter knife against his goblet. Everyone looked up at him. He raised his arms, as if he was about to embrace someone.

"I apologize for interrupting breakfast like this so suddenly, but, it appears, quite suddenly, that we have guests!" A buzz started at this from the tables. Everyone seemed excited. Dumbledore continued.

"Professor McGonagall discovered these... unusual guests in front of our school, and has informed me that they appear to be foreign." The buzz grew louder.

"Now then, Professor McGonagall! Please let them in." She nodded, and walked back to the door, opening them and saying something to a group outside. Everyone in the Great Hall craned their necks to have a better look at these foreigners. The first to walk in was Ichigo's group. Then Allen's, Deidara's, and finally, Akito. Malfoy paled as he saw the boy coming in, and bowed down his head so his face was hidden by shadow. Everyone stared. First of all, they have never seen japanese people before, and second, because they all looked so strange! Dumbledore studied them as well, with an interested gleam in his eye.

"Welcome! To Hogwarts!" At this, Ichigo blinked. Hogwarts? Hog and warts? What the hell? Is that ol' man senile? Or just on crack? The others were as confused as well. Akito probably wasn't listening considering that he was looking at the ceiling with wide eyes... er... with a wide _eye_...

**Air Gear POV**

"_WOW! Look at that Agito! Isn't that awesome?" "Whatever... what the fck are we still doing here anyway?! I SHOULD BE BACK AT THAT DAMN CROW'S HOUSE AND KICKING HIS FCKIN' SORRY LI'L ASS!!!" "Agito! Comon! That sleeping powder was just for a joke!" "JUST for a joke? JUST FOR A JOKE? Then tell me... WHY THE FCK DID THEY DO THAT ANYWAY???? HUH?? TELL ME WHY THE FCKTHEY FCKIN' DID THAT!!" "Eep! Um... just calm down for now! Eh... Look at the ceiling!! It's really pretty!" "I DON'T GIVE A FCK ABOUT THE CEILING!!" "Oh wow! Look Agito! That cloud looks like a cute little kitty cat!" AAAAAGH!! SHUT THE FCK UP!!!" _

**Normal POV**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to their table, leaving the others standing there.

"Oh! That is awesome! They got swords!!!" Lee Jordan and Fred and George looked at the swords in awe. Then the twins saw a red-head with an eye-patch. And had a feeling that they would be _good _friends... Apparently, the red-head saw them, and he smiled and waved a bit. They grinned back.

"Now, since breakfast is almost over, Professor McGonagall will take you to my office. I shall talk to you there." He sat down again, and Professor McGonagall walked to the door, with the others following her. When the doors closed, everyone started to discuss the strangers that so suddenly arrived to their school.

"That boy with the white hair was so _cute_!"

"Which one? There were two!"

"I think _both _of them are cute!"

"The blue haired boy was cute, too!"

"I can't decide which one is the cutest!" This conversation was among the girls... of course... The boys, however, discussed something entirely different.

"Hey, did you see their swords?"

"Yeah! That's awesome!"

"Dude! Did you see that guy's scythe?!"

"_Swords_? That's not allowed is it? I mean, ever since that toad woman came, the rules have been strict."

"Who cares? Those swords are awesome! Did you see the one that the guy in the orange hair had? It was huge!"

"But that short one had a sword too. Is he even old enough to carry one? He's puny!" That was what the boys discussed. A few were even discussing Orohime's rack size, (lol. sry. couldn't resist.) and Linalee's skirt. Finally, breakfast was over, and the students went to their classes. The headmaster headed towards his office to talk to the guests. He entered to find the strangers sitting, a few standing, and gazing around the room. Most of the gazes was drawn by Fawkes, the phoenix. When Dumbledore sat down at his seat, all the attention was drawn to him. He studied each person carefully through his half-moon spectacles with his watery blue eyes. The one with the sword and the pony-tail was always sharp and alert, and had a foul expression. As well as the short one with the sword. He was particularly interested with the one who had some shark like attributes. He didn't seem human, but that would be a bit rude to point it out. He knew that the young man with the red hair next to the shark-like one was definitely not human. His joints were of a puppet's, and his face showed no emotion at all. The blonde man was just as strange, considering there was a tongue sticking out of his palm, and it seems to be moving. At least the dark haired one seemed to be normal... oh... wait... his eyes were blood red. The one with the scythe was definitely not normal... his nose was bleeding and he didn't even seem to notice.

"Whaddaya want old man?"

"Kanda! Don't be so rude!"

"So? We don't even know why we're here, and we don't even know who he is!"

"Of course! How rude of me! I am the headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore. Pleased to meet you." The first one to answer was Linalee.

"I am Linalee Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Kanda..."

"I'm Lavi... just Lavi. And Kanda's real name is Yuu Kanda! I call him Yuu-chan! And I-"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU_-"

"STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL USE THE CLIP-BOARD!" Linalee suddenly burst out. That made both of the teens silent.

"Um... My name is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." Dumbledore nodded. He turned his attention to the next group.

"I'm Hoshigake Kisame."

"Deidara..."

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hidan, at your service!" Once again, he nodded.

"Ichimaru Gin, pleased to meet you."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Inoue Orohime! Nice to meet you!"

"K-Kira Izuru..."

"Yamada Hanatarou. Nice to meet you." Hanatarou bowed in the formal japanese way.

"I'M WANAJIMA AKITO! NICE TO MEET YOUUUUUUU!!!!" Everyone twitched to hear such energy in the little kid's voice. Dumbledore once again nodded. Then he held his arms up wide, and said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts, magical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Everything was silent for a few seconds. Then laughter filled the room. It came from Deidara, Lavi, and Ichigo.

"M-MAGIC?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OMIGOD!! HAHAHAAAAA!!! M-MAGIC! GASP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The three boys were on the floor, clutching their stomachs with tears streaming down as they continued to laugh like maniacs. Dumbledore smiled. He waved his wand and, suddenly, Lavi was levitated into the air a few feet. They stopped laughing immediately.

"WHAT? WHY ME??!" Lavi had a look of terror on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" Lavi, Ichigo, and Deidara nodded. Lavi was let down, and as soon as he touched the ground, he started to cling onto Kanda's arm. That earned him a huge egg-sized lump on his head. Everyone was quiet. Hitsugaya was the first to speak.

"Well? You said that we were supposed to be here for something?" Dumbledore set his gaze onto the short sword-weilding death god. He nodded.

"I called you all here to hear why and how you all ended up here. After all, it is not ordinary for Muggles to be able to see the castle."

"What did you just call us?" That was Kanda.

"Oh, my mistake, I forgot that you are all not used to this place. Muggles are non-magical folk." Dumbledore explained, "Or you can say that they are human, although we wizards are humans as well, just with more different abilities."

"Well, we're not exactly human either, hmm." Deidara said, "I mean, Sasori-danna's a _puppet_! And Kisame's a friggin' _shark_! And Hidan can't even _die_! And Itachi's got freak massacre eyes! And look at these! Hmm!" He held out his hands with palms up. Everyone, except for the other shinobi, all shivered and took a small step back. Dumbledore examined the tongue that was lolling out of the little mouth on Deidara's hand.

"We're not really considered human..." Hitsugaya said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well... we're all kinda... already... dead..." Everyone else gasped. Except for Dumbledore and the other death gods.

"So... does that make you guys... _zombies_???"

"Eh, no, not really... We are not living, but we are still considered alive. Humans can't see us at all. So... I don't see why you all can..." Hanatarou explained in a small voice, "We are what humans consider as ghosts. But we are called 'Shinigami', or 'Soul Reapers', or you can call us 'death gods'." Everyone was staring at him, expecting him to go on. Hanatarou started to fidget from all the staring and lowered his head. Gin suddenly spoke up.

"Well, I say, this is rathe' interestin', gettin' to know othe' kinds o' people..." Gin, with his ever lasting smile, exclaimed. Dumbledore noticed that his eyes were only slightly blinking, and from a distance, it would look as if they were closed. He started to wonder if this man was blind. It seemed so. He was also wearing a black kimono, with the white robe that the white haired boy was wearing. That was the only thing that separated them from the others. They both seemed more superior than the other 'Shinigami'. Now he was even more interested. He stood up from his chair, and walked over to a book-shelf, where he picked up an old pointed hat. Then he walked back to his seat and place the hat on a stool that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"I suppose the only thing to do now, would be to let you all stay here at Hogwarts until we find a way to let you all go back to your own worlds. Now let's see... Ah, Linalee, why don't you try this on first."

"Eh? Me?" She was obviously confused as to why she had to try on an old and beat up looking hat.

"This hat will sort you into different houses of Hogwarts, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will eat with your fellow students and sleep in dorms together. And of course, have your classes together."

Linalee nodded, and the hat levitated and floated towards her direction. She placed it carefully on her head. Suddenly, everyone's jaw fell to the ground as the hat opened its... mouth? And started to speak in a low, raspy voice.

"Aaah... you are a very brave girl... some brains too I see... well... and a kind heart... that can only lead to... Gryffindor!" Dumbledore smiled. Linalee took off the hat, and handed it to Allen.

"Hmmm... ah, you are cursed as well... even more cursed than Harry Potter... but you don't seem to mind it very much... a very innocent mind... yet very brave... and good to your companions... yet a very dark past... hmmm well then! Gryiffindor it is!" Allen sighed in relief as he heard the same house name of Linalee's. At least he'll have _someone _to guide him through the school, with the direction sense that he has, he was sure he could never find the way to anywhere... The hat was then handed to Lavi.

"Oh, you've got real brains... a great memory as well... you are what they call a 'Book-Man' is that right? Well... friendly as you are, you still don't trust your-" Lavi tore the hat off his head before it could finish what it was about to say. The hat stopped talking... thankfully... Everyone was stunned.

"Lavi? Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah! Yeah, I'm alright! Hahaha..." He placed the hat back onto his head. It paused for a moment, and then said...

"Ravenclaw!" Lavi took it down, gently this time, and handed it to Kanda, who didn't seem to want to wear it at all... So Lavi grabbed the hat and jammed it onto Kanda's head, and held it there.

"WHAT THE HELL LAVI? LET GO DAMMIT!"

"No way! You'll take it off!"

"Hmmm... very skilled at fighting... a bit anti-social though-" Kanda's sword was pointing at the hat. It gulped and uttered a quiet,

"R-ravenclaw...!" Kanda grabbed the hat and threw it at Deidara. The other caught it and placed on his head.

"Hmmm... so you believe that to make art, you must destroy things (Deidara grinned at this)... is that right... well then... you seem to have an evil mind... and you were a terrorist? Well, well... Slytherin!" Deidara grinned again and gave the hat to Sasori.

"Ah... a puppet master and a master of poisons... very interesting... you have made yourself into a puppet? Strange... well then... you are known as a very dangerous person... and you are very famous for your puppets as well... Slytherin!" Sasori sighed at the thought of having to room with the blonde brat, and handed the hat to Itachi. It barely touched his head when it suddenly said,

"Slytherin!" Deidara's grin slid off when he thought of having to be in the same room as that Sharingan bastard. Kisame was next.

"Hmmm... not as bad as the other three... well... I suppose Slytherin as well!" And then Hidan.

"Oh my... immortal... how very interesting... well then... you worship a god of death... well then! Slytherin! And I would wipe that bloody nose if I were you." Hidan took it off, and used his sleeve to rub off the blood. Now it was the Shinigami's turn. The hat was given to Hitsugaya.

"Well... i suppose you can fit in with the first years considering how short you are..." Hitsugaya twitched at this and an anger mark appeared on his cheek. Ichigo and Gin seemed to be amused by this.

"You say one more word about my height and you will be the next victim of my sword..."

"Alright then, Gryffindor!! And you can be in the second year!" Hitsugaya growled and Hanatarou saved the hat before it could be shredded by the other's Zanpakuto. He handed the hat to Kira. The other shook his head and gave it back to Hanatarou.

"Oh... not really unique in any way... not very bright either... but strong mind... not very strong physically... but that sword you have... it seems to have a very useful ability... Gryffindor!" Hanatarou almost fainted in relief. Ichigo's turn.

"Aaah... well, there's no doubt about it! Gryffindor!" Ichigo gave the hat to Orohime.

"Gryffindor!" And Dumbledore took the hat. It seems that Gin and Kira are a bit too old to be students. Then he waved his wand, and the door to his office flew open, revealing five teenagers standing, surprised and shocked.

"I suppose you have heard everything? Mr. Potter? Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley... why, Fred and George are here too! Well then! Since you're here, why don't you take our guests and show them around Hogwarts." He beckoned them into the office.

**Air Gear POV**

"_Ne, Agito, can you explain to me what's going on?" "Explain it to your fcking self, I'm tired..." "Aaaw... but I don't understand a word they're saying..." "FCK! Are you deaf or plain stupid? What they're saying doesn't matter right now... what matters is HOW THE FCK ARE WE GONNA GET BACK????" "But! That's probably what they're talking about right now! It's common sense!" "FCK COMMON SENSE! YOU DON'T AN OUNCE OF IT IN YOU!" "Agito! Calm down! Look at the pretty bird!" FCK THE BIRD! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" "Aaaaaaw! But Agito!"_

**Normal POV**

Everyone noticed that Akito seemed to be concentrating on something... probably with his other mind... Everyone shivered as they were once again reminded of the shark-like kill-joy bloody-maniac phyco of a boy. Suddenly, Akito seemed to look sad... _too _sad... Everyone stiffened when they saw the boy's hand go up to his eye-patch and...

"FCK! AKITO! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO SLEEP!!"

"YAAAAAH! THE PHYCO-MANIAC-KILLER-SHARK IS BAAAAACK!!! YUU-CHAAAN! SAVE MEEEEE!!"

"GODAMMIT! GET OFF ME BAKA USAGI!" With a pissed-off Agito and a panicked clinging-onto-Kanda Lavi, things couldn't really get any worse... or could it...? There was a strange sound that filled the room. '_Veeeeeen_' It was Allen's left eye.

"Shit! How the hell did they find us here?!" Kanda was cursing as he drew his sword. Lavi started to pull out his hammer and Allen started to take off his glove. Lenallee, however, stopped them. She looked pointedly at the other people. Which were all staring at Kanda's sword and Lavi's hammer. Especially Lavi's hammer... Ichigo was the first to ask.

"Uuum... dude? What the heck are you doing with that little hammer?"

"Uuuuuh... nuthin'?" Everyone sweat-dropped. Or tried to anyway, since they were in the wizarding world. Kanda was the first one to run out of the doors. After a few seconds, they heard the sound of breaking glass, and all ran outside. A few paces away, they saw a shattered window, and a huge explosion knocked them off their feet.

"KANDA!" Allen jumped out the window, followed by Linalee and Lavi.

**D. Gray-Man POV**

Kanda turned around when he heard someone yell his name. '_Che... baka moyashi... and that idiot usagi too... they should know that I'm fine...' _He turned around and sheathed his sword. Lavi was first to reach Kanda. Kanda ignored him.

"Ne, Kanda! You alright?" Kanda ignored him. "Hey Kaaandaaaaa!" Kanda ignored him. "YUU KANDA!" Kanda growled, but ignored him. Suddenly, his head was pulled back, and he found himself being practically crushed by none other than... Lavi the Baka Usagi... Kanda started to reach for his sword slowly. It seems that Lavi didn't notice the aura full of menace, and continued doing his best to squeeze all the oxygen out of his 'friend'... When he finally spotted the sharp, gleaming edge of a dangerous, deadly sword, he jumped back just in time. Or maybe not. Strands of hair fell to the floor. And Lavi's gravity defying red hair... was chopped flat on the top.

"Holy shit! My hair!!!" Kanda smirked and sheathed his sword again, walking back towards the school, leaving Lavi there to sob and mourn about his... hair... Lenalee and Allen tried to comfort him. Then, he saw some sort of floating ball in the corner of his eye. And a large bullet like object heading right towards him.

"KANDA!"

"SHIT!!"

Chapter Two End

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well! What do u think? i finally managed to finish the second chapter... please review!! **


	3. AN

**GOMENASAIII!!**

**i am having author's block rite now. and i am really trying hard to think up ideas for the story rite now and its not really workin... so if you have the patience please wait another few weeks or so, and if i do update the story then the third chapter might be boring... i'll try to add some more humor in, and i also suck at fighting scenes. so PLEASE WAIT!**

**ARIGATO! **

**-PeaceLiterature (a.k.a. Tetsu)**


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto+D. Gray- Man+Air Gear+Bleach+Harry Potter ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!

Summary: What happens when you mix shinobi, exorcists, storm-riders, shinigami, and wizards together?? ABSOLUTE CHAOS!! A few Akatsuki fall through a strange portal and meet the others at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! After hearing about the powerful yet evil wizard, "Voldemort", strange events start to occur... Students go missing and strange ball-shaped creatures appear suddenly! AND OTHER THINGS THAT I'M NOT GONNA TYPE HERE!! Let's see what other craziness mixed with crack will happen!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, D. Gray- Man, Air Gear, Bleach, OR Harry Potter...

Note: Please forgive me if some events in this story do not make sense... there are too many characters!! AAAAAARGH!! But at least it's worth the challenge! BTW! There are no pairings because I'm not really interested in typing up mushy romance thank you...

**Cross-over Characters: Naruto- Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame,**

**Hidan.**

**D. Gray- Man- Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Allen Walker, Linalee Lee.**

**Air Gear- Wanajima Agito/Akito.**

**Bleach- Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orohime, Yamada Hanatarou, Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

**Harry Potter- U SHOULD ALREADY KNOW!! I NEEDA SAVE MY TYPING **

**ENERGY FOR THE STORY DAMMIT!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Trixy Fox**

**--**

Chapter 3: Explanation

"Kanda! Are you alright?"

"Shut up..."

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Shut up..."

"You should go to the hospital wing! I'll take you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Aaaw, Yuu-chan! Be nice! They're just trying to help!" Lavi said, and jumped back when the 'evil sword of doom' was about to slice his nose off.

"**Shut. Up. Or. Die...**"

"Kanda! Stop that! You're scaring the others!" Kanda's right eye twitched and growled. But Linalee stood her ground. "Stop that NOW or I will use the CLIPBOARD..." Everyone sweat-dropped... or tried to anyway.

"Wow... doesn't that hurt at all?" Fred and George asked. Kanda's eye twitched again in annoyance.

"Hey pony-tail, mind explainin' what that fcking thing was?" Kanda's arm twitched. His fingers were practically itching to close around Mugen's hilt and slice that little shark brat to pieces. It was tempting, but Kanda Yuu never gave into tempts... ok that was random. Instead, he kept walking forward. Lavi caught up to him, and threw an arm over Kanda's shoulder.

"Yuu-chaaa-"

"**I. THOUGHT. I. TOLD. YOU. TO. SHUT. THE. FCK. UP...**" Everyone took a step back... but Lavi just grinned idiotically.

"L-lavi... maybe you should... hey WAIT A SEC! YOU'RE HAIR!" Everyone blinked. And they noticed that Lavi's red hair... wasn't damaged at all... Fred and George blinked, and grinned. They liked this guy even more.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?!" Ron asked in disbelief. Lavi blinked.

"Do what?"

"You're hair! Wasn't it chopped off just minutes ago?!" Lavi blinked and laughed. Then his eye twinkled mysteriously...

"You wanna know that badly...?" Ron nodded. So did Ichigo, Hanatarou, Orohime, and Deidara. Lavi grinned wider...

"You REALLY wanna know...?"

"YES!!"

"Alright then... I..." Everyone leaned forward... "Have no idea!" Everyone fell onto their faces... everyone except for Kanda, Allen, Linalee, Itachi, Sasori, Agito, Gin, and Hitsugaya. Lavi was practically suffocating from laughing, until Kanda saved him with an upside whack on his head. Which ended up as Lavi being unconscious. Everyone stared at Lavi, who was on the ground, and then at Kanda who was practically walking away as if nothing had happened. Finally, Hermione had the sense to run after Kanda and drag him back.

"What the hell?! Let go of me!!" But Hermione kept her grip, pulling Kanda by the back of exorcist uniform.

"No! You have to go to the Hospital Wing! You're injured!"

"I already said that I'm alright! NOW LET GO DAMMIT!" They continued this little quarrel for quite some time, until Allen came to his senses and stepped in between the two.

"Kanda, that's enough! Just go to the Hospital Wing!"

"SHUT UP, BAKA MOYASHI!"

"WHY YOU! MY NAME IS _ALLEN_!" Then _they _started fighting and arguing, until Linalee finally stepped in between them.

"Stop it you two! NOW!" And she pulled a clipboard out of nowhere... and she bonked it on each head once... Ron looked like he was in love or something, and Harry looked on in interest. Allen and Kanda immediately shut up, and looked away from each other, hands on their heads. McGonagall's expression was a mix of shock, and confusion. In fact, everyone seemed to be in a state of confusion, while Fred and George were very interested in those strange ball-shaped machines that the japanese swordsman had defeated. And so, Linalee grabbed Kanda by his pony-tail, and pulled him towards the Hospital Wing. Everyone followed. When Madam Pomfrey checked up on Kanda, she was astonished to find that his wound had already healed. Fred and George bombarded him with questions about those machines, his wound, and his sword. Hermione seemed to be very interested at Kanda's ability to heal so quickly, she had remembered that the wound was pretty deep. Soon, she was the one to ask questions, though not as much as the twins. Kanda soon pushed them away with his harsh words and his 'none of your fcking business' attitude. After that, the twins still didn't give up. They decided to ask the japanese swordsman's friends.

"How did he do that?"

"Was it magic?"

"Was it some sort of technique?"

"What was it?" That was asked in unison. Allen, Linalee, and Lavi looked a bit awed at the perfect harmony of the twins, but got over that in a bit.

"W-well, we're not really sure either..." Allen stammered.

"Eh, don't bother askin' Yuu-chan. He's just anti-social, but deep down in his heart lies a beautiful person, just waitin' to bloom-" Lavi was cut off by Kanda, who was currently holding Mugen to Lavi's neck. His entire face was shadowed with an aura that could kill alone. Lavi shut up immediately. The twins backed away, but grinned at each other, apparently amused by the reactions between the red-head and the swordsman. Suddenly, another explosion was heard, this time, in one of the hallways. Everyone looked around, and realized that someone wasn't in the hospital room. The blonde girly-boy. Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame cursed.

"Goddamnit! That damn gaki!" Sasori was practically storming out into the halls.

"Uuum... what do you mean by that?"

"Hm? Oh yeah... to put it simply, the kid likes to blow shit up..." Kisame explained quickly to the others. Fred and George glanced at each other again, and their faces cracked into two identical mischievous grins. This year was gonna be FUN... They both ran to the corridors, with the rest of the group behind them. There, they saw that practically HALF of the corridor, windows included, were destroyed. The walls had crumbled, showing shocked students and teachers staring at the blonde that had a manic grin on his face. Ron gaped at the damage and then at Deidara.

"Bloody hell, mate, that was fantastic!" Hermione was looking at Ron with a slightly shocked face.

"Ron! How can you say that? He just wrecked the corridors! He might be _expelled_!"

"So what? He just got here anyway, no one knows he's a student here!"

"RON! There are other problems! He might get punished!" Suddenly, Deidara faced them, and both froze. His face was twisted into an insane smile.

"That was fun..." Sasori walked up to the blonde pyromaniac, and bonked his head hard.

"ITAI! SASORI-DANNA! WHAT THE FCK?! HM?!"

"URUSAI! GAKI-NO-BAKA! THAT'S MY FCKING LINE!" Everyone stared at the redhead and the blondie, fighting over... art...

"DON'T FORGET, GAKI, MY ART IS ETERNAL! IT'S REAL ART!"

"URUSAI! MY ART IS THE BEST! ART IS A BANG! NOT LIKE YOUR STUPID DOLLS!" (lolz! pwned! ahem... sry) Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame seemed like they didn't give a damn about this argument, which would probably turn into a blood-thirsty fight soon if someone didn't step in and stop them. Suddenly, both of them clasped their throats, as if they ran dry and stopped working. A short woman stepped out from a classroom, wand raised at the redhead and the blonde. All the others thought she was practically half toad, and when she opened her mouth to speak, they were all disappointed to hear human words instead of a croak.

"Excuse me, but we _are _in the middle of a class. If you wouldn't mind, please quiet down in the halls." Most of them flinched at the high simpering note of her voice, and Kanda actually looked like he was going to be sick. The toad- i mean... the woman looked at Deidara and Sasori, eyeing them in an unpleasant way.

"Now, young gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, please come with me." Professor McGonagall stepped forward immediately.

"And what do you think you are going to do with them?!" She was glaring at the toad woman. The toad woman simply glanced at her, and then at the others, eyeing at Kanda, who looked back defiantly. She pointed at him, and said in her sickly fake sweet voice, "You too, young man. The one with the pony-tail. Come here. Now." She beckoned him with her finger. When Kanda made no move to walk towards her, she raised her wand, and he was suddenly being dragged towards her and the two shinobi by some invisible hand.

"What the HELL?!" He struggled a bit, to no success of freeing himself. The toad woman smiled, and faced Professor McGonagall.

"I will be taking these young men to detention. The first two for making an irritable racket in the middle of classes, and the third for having unacceptable messy clothes." She pointed at Kanda's bloodstained jacket, and all three of them were dragged into her office. All McGonagall could do was stare, nostrils flaring, lips pursed, glaring at the woman as she walked away, the three following reluctantly... or rather forced to follow... Hanatarou looked after them, obviously worrying about the three. Allen noticed that, and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry! Kanda's the toughest one in our group. Even that toad woman couldn't take him down! They'll be fine!" His optimistic mind seemed to loosen the tense aura around the entire group. Hanatarou smiled nervously a bit, but looked back at the four, who were now out of sight. So all they could do was take a small tour of Hogwarts, sit in the common rooms of their respective houses, and wait. Lavi waited in the Ravenclaw common room, the others in the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms.

**Naruto POV**

Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame sat, waiting for the two to come back. It was late until the passageway to the common room was opened. They all looked up to see Sasori dragging an unconscious Deidara to a couch.

"What the fck took you two so long?!" Hidan was wiping blood off his arm. He had just killed an innocent rat that was running around the room. Sasori ignored him, and lay Deidara down on one of the soft couches none too gently.

"Hey, what happened to the kid?" Kisame looked up from his book, 'Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them', asking while looking at the blonde pyro. Sasori shrugged.

"That Umbridge woman used some kind of spell on him. He was exploding her desk." He explained with a dull tone. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Explodin' her... hehe, that brat really is annoying. He's probably gonna be the death of some teachers here." Itachi sighed and closed his book, 'Hogwarts: A History'. He had been studying the works of this school, some rather interesting things to read. He got up from the armchair, and walked to the stairs.

"Oy, where you goin'?" Hidan was cutting another rat open. Itachi didn't look back.

"Sleep." Was all he said. Kisame yawned.

"Well, so am I. Night guys." And he followed Itachi up to the dorms. Hidan finished killing the rat, and threw it into the fire, where it sputtered as the vermin hit the flames. Sasori looked a bit disgusted.

"Why don't you just EAT it..." Hidan shrugged. And lay on a couch, picking up the book that Kisame dropped on the table. He scrunched his nose as he saw a picture of a strange cat that seemed to have... two heads and tails... Deidara started snoring bit, and Hidan sweat dropped. That brat was incredible...

**D. Gray-Man POV**

Lavi was sitting by the window, staring out at the forest. He started to wonder if Allen and Linalee were alright. Then he started noticing that Kanda seemed to be taking a bit long with his detention. He jumped a bit when the passageway opened, and stared as a girl with dirty-blonde hair walked in, supporting a seemingly, dazed Kanda as he staggered into the common room.

"Yuu-chan?! What happened to _you_?!" He quickly made his way over to the swordsman.

"Shut up... baka... usagi... how many.. times... have I told you... to not... call me that..." The blonde girl had a soft, dreamy expression on her face. Her voice was equally spacey.

"He's not really feeling well right now. He just needs to rest is all." She explained as she stared at Lavi with wide, unblinking eyes. Kanda brushed her supporting hand off his arm, and staggered his way to the couch. He was actually looking sick. Lavi went over to him.

"Hey, what'd that woman do?" Kanda ignored him, closing his eyes. Lavi pouted slightly and poked at Kanda's cheek. The latter growled and his fist threatened to ruin Lavi's jaw.

"She is... an absolute... pain... in... the... neck..." He started to rub at his left arm, and Lavi immediately realized it. He seized that arm, and pulled the sleeve up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI-" Lavi studied the scar on Kanda's arm, and then started to poke at it. He was immediately sent flying back into a wall. Lavi's eyes were those swirly anime dizzy eyes (idk what they were called XD) and he had a huge lump on his head. Poor Lavi... Kanda stormed up to the dorms with anger marks over his cheek. Besides, the scar was going to be gone by tomorrow morning. The girl stared at Lavi for a second, before helping him up form the ground.

"Are you alright? Your friend is quite incredible." Lavi nodded, and flashed his trademark smile.

"Yep! I'm absolutely fine! I'm already used to this anyway!" He chuckled and rubbed his head. The girl nodded, thinking.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Pleased to meet you, um..."

" Lavi! Just Lavi. Nice to meet you too Ms Luna! That means 'moon' doesn't it?" Luna nodded with a soft smile.

"So are you the new transfer students that Professor Dumbledore was talking about?"

"Uh-huh! This school is very interesting! So many strange things! Not to mention, I almost fell down those moving stairs on my way to this room!" The both laughed a bit. Luna looked at the clock.

"Oh! Well, I should get to bed. Its been fun talking to you, Mr. Lavi. Good night!" Lavi waved cheerfully.

"G'night!" He watched as Luna walked up to her dorm, and sighed. This was going to be interesting. So many things to be aware of in this school. Possibly, there might be an innocence in here, with all of the akuma. He sighed again, and wondered what the moyashi and Linalee were doing.

_In the Gryffindor common room..._

Allen sneezed. 'Is someone talking about me? Better not be the Millenium Earl...' He shuddered as he thought of the fat evil creator of fat ball-shaped machines.(XD! sry, couldn't resist...)

"Allen? Did you catch a cold?" Allen looked up from the ginger haired cat that he was petting, and smiled at Lenallee.

"No, I'm fine! Thanks!" Linalee nodded and looked back at the book that Hermione lent her. Hermione was reading a book about house-elves and the history of them. She had been surprised when her cat, Crookshanks, seemed to be rather nice to Allen. Ron was playing Wizard Chess with Harry, and Allen was watching them, fascinated by the moving pieces. Hermione started to suspect that they weren't really... normal... First of all, she had caught a small glimpse of Allen's left hand, that was covered with a glove. It was... red! As if it had been burned, and Lenallee had strange boots. The swordsman, Kanda, healed immediately from such a deep wound, and that Lavi, his hammer was quite strange... So was his eye-patch. She sighed, and decided to leave that for now. She started a conversation with Linalee.

"Your uniforms are quite interesting! That school you go to must be very rich!" Linalee smiled.

"Actually, our school isn't expensive at all! It's a very fun place to live." Hermione nodded.

"Well, you have to be a bit more careful in our school. There are usually fake doors or walls. And Peeves the poltergeist plays a lot of pranks on people. Especially new students." They both jumped as Allen suddenly yelled. Hermione and Linalee went to his side.

"What happened?!" Allen's hand was covering his left eye. Linalee understood and started to lead him out of the room.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened to your eye?" Ron and Harry looked at them.

"I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. I think he got something in his eye. Probably from that chess game. I saw a few splinters fly at his face." Allen nodded quickly, and hurried out of the door, trying to look like he was in pain. As soon as they were both out of the passageway, they ran quietly towards the entrance of the school.

"What about Lavi and Kanda? How are we going to contact them-" He was cut off as Timcanpy flew out of Allen's hood, and started to fly towards the Ravenclaw room. They then ran towards the Forbidden Forest, where Allen had sensed the akuma, at least a whole group of level ones. But when they got there, someone was already fighting the akuma. And it wasn't an exorcist.

**--**

**OK! FINALLY DONE!! RARGH!! ahem alright, in case ur wondering who was fighting the akuma, then i shall give you a hint. COUGHCOUGHORANGECOUGHCOUGHHAIRCOUGHCOUGH!! XD. and of course with a few of his buddies. ALRIGHT NOW REVIEW AND LEAVE ME BE AS I TYPE THE FOURTH FRIGGIN CHAPTER!! **


	5. AN 2

Gomenasai...

**alright, once again, i must apologize. my computer is broken, and i am going out of town this week, so there will be barely any chance to finish the fourth chapter until a few weeks or possibly months later. if you have this story on your story alert, then please remember that it will not be alerting you for quite a long while. Thank you for reading this, and thank you again for reading the story first. **

arigato!

_-PeaceLiterature (a.k.a. Tetsu)_


	6. Chapter 4

Naruto+D. Gray- Man+Air Gear+Bleach+Harry Potter ABSOLUTE CHAOS!!

Summary: What happens when you mix shinobi, exorcists, storm-riders, shinigami, and wizards together?? ABSOLUTE CHAOS!! A few Akatsuki fall through a strange portal and meet the others at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! After hearing about the powerful yet evil wizard, "Voldemort", strange events start to occur... Students go missing and strange ball-shaped creatures appear suddenly! AND OTHER THINGS THAT I'M NOT GONNA TYPE HERE!! Let's see what other craziness mixed with crack will happen!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, D. Gray- Man, Air Gear, Bleach, OR Harry Potter...

Note: Please forgive me if some events in this story do not make sense... there are too many characters!! AAAAAARGH!! But at least it's worth the challenge! BTW! There are no pairings because I'm not really interested in typing up mushy romance thank you...

**Cross-over Characters: Naruto- Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame,**

**Hidan.**

**D. Gray- Man- Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Allen Walker, Linalee Lee.**

**Air Gear- Wanajima Agito/Akito.**

**Bleach- Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orohime, Yamada Hanatarou, Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

**Harry Potter- U SHOULD ALREADY KNOW!! I NEEDA SAVE MY TYPING**

**ENERGY FOR THE STORY DAMMIT!!**

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed my story: **

**Trixy Fox, for offering me help thank you 3**

**eternal-uchiha, for giving me a VERY good idea... kekeke...**

**and Quelara, for telling me that the story belongs in the X-over sections. I didn't notice there was that section. xD thanks!**

**--**

Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies

Allen stopped, and watched as an Akuma was instantly destroyed by none other than the orange haired Shinigami. He blinked, but jumped slightly when he heard a deafening roar. Turning around, he saw a huge, dark figure that seemed to be wearing a mask. Activating his left hand, he jumped up, slashing, right at the head of the creature. Ichigo, who sensed it, turned around as well, and his eyes widened as the white haired kid managed to exterminate the Hollow. He was distracted by a small scream that came from Hanatarou, and ran towards him, slashing at the ball shaped machinery. He gasped as something hit the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, unable to focus his sight. There were too many of them, Hanatarou tried to shake him awake, and Orohime used her Santenshiki to prevent anything from hitting them. There were suddenly streaks of yellow light flying over him, and straight into several of the ball shaped machines, making them explode. Kanda had arrived. Lavi grinned. "Nice one, Yuu!" And he raised his hammer, the one that Ichigo had questioned about earlier that day. "Oudzuchi Koudzuchi! Man, Man, MAN!" The hammer grew to an unbelievable size, Lavi somehow managing to still carry it easily with one hand. It made contact with one Akuma, smashing it into a tree. Raising it, it spun, and five element seals appeared around it, a red one, Fire, stopping just at the flat of the hammer. It burned, and connected with the flat surface. Lavi swung it, and fire erupted in strands and streaks, looking like flaming silk, dancing towards the Akuma. Kanda swung his katana again, and his Hell Insects swarmed through the fire, twirling together. At last, Allen transformed his left arm into a gun, and shot thin glowing beams at the Akuma, the fire and the insects dancing around the beams. All three made contact with the group of Akuma, and all were destroyed immediately, leaving no trace of them at all. Linalee had finished another group with her Dark Boots, and turned around, smiling at her fellow Exorcists.

When they returned to the castle, Ichigo started questioning what those ball things were, and why Allen's arm was like that. Allen then started questioning about the masked creatures, and how Ichigo was able to destroy the Akuma. They kept on talking, until they reached the Gryffindor common room, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and other fellow wizards and witches were gathered there, bombarding them with questions and demands for answers as they stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Linalee tried to distract some of them, and Hanatarou tried to help. Sadly, he was practically ignored and pushed around as the other students went towards Ichigo and Allen.

**Naruto POV**

Deidara woke up as an explosion rocked through the night, and he sat up. Sasori looked out the window, and Hidan whistled at the sound of the impact. Itachi came downstairs, having been woke up just as he fell asleep. Looks like another sleepless night. "Hey, where's Kisame?" Hidan asked as he found another rat. Seriously, where do these things come from? He had already speared five! Shrugging, he killed this one as well, and threw it into the fire, just like the last five. "Asleep." Itachi stated simply. Sasori then looked back at the blonde pyro, only to find him asleep once again. They all stopped their movements when someone else came down from the dorms. The someone stopped as well, staring. He blinked, and decided to shrug it off, going towards one of the couches a bit further away from the shinobi. Sasori raised an eyebrow. That kid kind of looks like Hidan, with the hair and all. Shaking his head, he turned back to the puppet he had made out of the firewood. Hopefully, this kid wasn't immortal too... Hopefully he really wasn't...

**Air Gear POV**

Akito had to sleep in the Hufflepuff's dorm since the Sorting Hat couldn't decide where to put him. It seems having a split personality was a dilemma for sorting. He was having a fairly wonderful dream, until he was shaken awake by a massive explosion that seemed to have come from outside. Sitting up, he looked out the window to see a tendril of gray smoke floating up into the night sky from the Forbidden Forest. _'Wow! Look, Agito! You see that?' _Agito grunted, a bit grumpy to have been woken up. _'Yeah I see the damn thing, now go back to sleep dammit...' _Akito stared at the smoke for another moment, and then sighed, plopping his head back down onto the soft pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, dreaming of flying through the sky along with Agito.

**D. Gray-Man POV**

Kanda dropped down onto the four poster bed, although not showing his exhaustion. Lavi bounced on his own bed slightly, and then looked at his comrade.

"Hey, Yuu?" The long haired teen growled at being addressed by his first name. Lavi ignored it, and kept on talking. "Wasn't that awesome?! I never knew that people other than us exorcists could destroy Akuma!" Kanda merely grunted, turning to lie facedown as he undid the high ponytail his hair was usually in. After that, he stayed silent and still. Lavi sighed, then yawned. He was getting pretty tired too. As he started to lie down, the light went off by itself, startling him slightly. Shrugging, he turned over, and fell asleep, dreaming of fine ladies dressed in beautiful low-cut dresses. "S-... Strike..." He mumbled, snoring.

**Bleach POV**

Ichigo opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep. Even though the white haired kid on the other bed was already snoring loudly, he couldn't sleep at all. His mind was still filled with the questions that the other hadn't answered. Sighing, he stretched, and got up, walking barefoot towards the stairs. Someone was already in the common room. Probably Hanatarou or Hitsugaya. Peeking slightly over the banister, not only were the two Shinigami there, but another three people were as well. Walking down to get a better look, he remembered them from before, the ones who they met when they fell into this strange world. Hanatarou waved, smiling tiredly. The white haired captain of tenth division just looked up. Ichigo walked towards them, until someone spoke up.

"Hey, er, we didn't catch your names..." It was from the one wearing round glasses, with messy jet black hair. The other two nodded, one was staring at Hitsugaya. Ichigo hesitated. "Well, we don't know your names either." The girl with the bushy hair smiled.

"Of course, I am Hermione Granger, the red haired one is Ronald Weasley, and this" She gestured towards the last, black haired boy, "is Harry Potter." Hanatarou smiled back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yamada Hanatarou!" The three blinked.

"Yama... er... could you.. repeat that...?" Ichigo snorted. Hanatarou sighed.

"Nevermind, just Hana is fine." Since that was what Ichigo usually used as his nickname, he guessed it should be fine if others use it too. Hermione nodded. "So, are you three from Japan?" Ichigo nodded. Hanatarou yawned.

"Mm... I'm going to sleep, goodnight..." He mumbled and walked up the stairs towards the dorms. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Ron then turned back to Hitsugaya.

"Hey, how old are you?!" Hitsugaya twitched, an anger mark appearing quite visibly on his cheek. Ichigo held back a laugh, his face now red from the pressure. But he was ready to hold the little whitey back from kicking the redhead's ass. Instead of jumping Ron, Hitsugaya got up, and stormed up the stairs, grumbling something about being tired. Ichigo sighed, half in relief, and half in disappointment. He had looked forward to seeing little Whitey beating up Ron. Meanwhile, in a deserted classroom, Ichimaru Gin stood by the window, his ever lasting smile etched onto his face.

"... Izuru? I know you're there." The blonde stepped out from behind a statue of a three headed snake, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Oh? What's this? Sneaking up on me, Izuru?" The captain turned around, eyebrows raised. Kira didn't move, instead, he furrowed his eyebrows, and opened his mouth.

"You're planning something, with captain Aizen, aren't you?" The other chuckled. "Planning something? With Sousuke? How could you ever think that of me, Izuru?" He was answered with a yell of anger, and he stepped to the side, dodging the blow from Kira. Hitting his lieutenant on the back of the neck, knocking the other out, he sighed. "That's that." Walking out of the classroom, he disappeared down the dark corridor. What he didn't notice was someone watching him from behind a wall. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness, and disappeared as well.

Just as the sun rose, another flash, another whirlpool, and another strange person appeared. His spiked, blonde hair was messed up from sleep, and he continued snoring there on the grass, oblivious to everything around him. All he could see were five bowls of well made pork ramen.

Chapter 4 End.

**--**

**oo... that was WAY shorter than i had intended it to be... NOOOO HELP ME!! Well, here is chapter four!! I've managed to finish it after some plotting and shiz... but... the betrayal of Gin Ichimaru! And cookies with icecream to anyone who guesses who just appeared! bye bye for now! I'll be back with chapter five!... if i manage to think of it...**


End file.
